


You're Beautiful When You Speak His Words

by LilianaSnow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Books, Bottom Mikey Way, Car Sex, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgar Allan Poe References, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Poetry, Reading, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Mikey Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: My first work with this pairing. I recently got ahold of a book that claims to be all of Poe's work, and I also keep seeing the "Why didn't you tell me we were having sex, I would have put my book down" meme. I found it amusing to think about this, and that meant I wrote it.





	You're Beautiful When You Speak His Words

"Hey, babe," Frank whispered, crawling up to Mikey.

"Hey, yourself," Mikey said softly, sprawled out in the backseat of Frank's car, reading.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading. 'S Poe," he answered, turning the page to start a new poem.

"Think you can read to me?" Frank asked.

"Uh, sure." Mikey glanced to the top of the page, although he could probably recite this poem from school.

"The ring is on my- Frank, what are you doing?"

"Shush, just keep reading." Frank was unbuckling Mikey's jeans and pulling them down. Mikey tried to ignore it and keep reading.

"The ring is on my hand, and the wreath is on my br-ohhhhh," Mikey moaned softly as Frank touched his hole. Frank hadn't said to stop though, so he kept reading. His hardening cock and the gentle touches to his tight ass didn't help him.

"And the- the wreath is on my brow," Mikey whimpered, moving his hips. "Satin and jewels grand, are all at my command- oh, oh  _shit fuck shit._  And I am happy now- oh,  _oh God_."

Frank had started to finger him open, pulling him up onto his knees. Mikey keened and pushed back, chasing the sensation, but Frank pulled away his hand and slapped his ass. "I told you to read, not to be a slut."

Mikey moaned, trying to refocus. "And my lord he lo-loves me well... But, when he first breathed his-" he hissed as Frank touched his prostate, craving more. "When he first breathed his vow... I felt- I felt... Oh fuucckkk... I felt my bosom swell..."

Frank grinned wickedly, fucking three of his fingers relentlessly into Mikey as he struggled to read the poem aloud, forcing him to try to focus.

"F-For the words rang as a knell...  _Shit, Frank, right there please, ohhh..._  And the voice seemed his who fell... In the battle down the dell-" Mikey finished the line with a high pitched moan of pained pleasure, feeling Frank rake one of his fingers over the bundle of nerves in him. There was no nail, only rough, callused finger, and Mikey loved it. "And who is... Who is happy now."

"But he spoke to reassure me," Mikey gasped out, moving his hips back and forth to get more sensation. "And he kissed my p-pallid brow... Mnnnn... While a rever- reverie came o'er me..." He dug his fingers into the seat the book rested on, desperate to get off or get through the poem despite the little 'Ah, ah, ah's he was making. "And to the churchyard bore me... And I sighed, to him be-b _e- oh fuck, Frankie, Frankie..._  And I sighed to him before me... Thinking him dead D'Elmo... D'Elmorie... Oh I am happy now!  _Fuck fuck fuck, please, fuck me, Frankie..."_

 _"_ I'll fuck you so good, right here, when you finish the poem for me, Mikey," Frank cooed softly, kissing his lower back and wiggling his fingers viciously.

"Oh I hate you, Iero," he groaned, then started again. "An- And thus the words were spok- spoken... And this the plighted vow... "And though my... Though my faith be br-broken... And though my heart- my heart be broken...  _Fuck..._  Here is a ri- a ring as token... That I am happy now! Oh fuck..."

He swiveled his hips to chase Frank's fingers, which were teasing his hole,  and tried to fuck back on them. Frank steadied him with his hand, gripping his waist tightly, then told him to finish the poem if he wanted to keep going.

"Would God I could awaken! For I dream I not know how!" Mikey continued into the last stanza, desperate and leaking and speaking in moans. "And my... And my soul is sorely shaken-  _fuckfuckfuck_... Lest an evil step be taken... Lest the- lest the dead who is forsaken... _Frank, fuck right there..._ May not be happy now."

Frank smiled softly. "Good boy, Mikey, you did fantastic. You deserve the reward, you deserve to be fucked."

"Please, Frankie, please," Mikey begged. He'd found that surprisingly hot, and he needed to cum, like yesterday.

"But I want to hear you reading more. I'll fuck you while you read another." Frank smiled a little cruelly, suckling Mikey's neck.

"Oh please... Please. I'll... I'll read another, I'll read five just... Fuck me please," Mikey begged, surrendering the book.

Frank flipped absently and set one down for Mikey to read. "This one, baby, and if you don't cum before you finish reading it, choose another."

Mikey nodded, determined to be good.for Frank. He waited until Frank was lined up, then started reading. "Th-Though I turn, I fl- fly not," he whimpered out as Frank sheathed himself in him and wrapped a hand around his cock. "I can- cannot depart... I would try, b-but try not... _Nnnn..._ To release my heart... And my hopes are dying... While on dreams rel- relying... I-I am sp-spelled by art..."

Frank was fucking him with abandon, stroking his cock, and enjoying how Mikey came undone so well below him. He thumbed his slit while fucking him into the seat.

"Thus... The- the bright snake c-co-coiling... Neath the forest tree-" he squeaked a little, feeling close. "Frankie, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna finish the poem, babe," Frank growled, making him look back at the page.

"Wins the... Wins the bird beguiling," Mikey hissed desperately. "To come- To come down and see... Like that bird the- the l-l-lover... Round his fate will hov- hover... _Oh Frank fuck right there!-_ til the blow is o-over..."

They both came, simutaneous, as Mikey choked and moaned out the line 'And he sinks- like me.'

Mikey clenched around Frank, milking him dry and collapsing onto the seat. He panted heavily and glanced up at Frank with a red face. "Fuck."

"Fuck," Frank agreed, gently cuddling him.

* * *

A few weeks after, Mikey and Frank were cuddling on the couch at Gerard and Patrick's house. Jokingly, Patrick had quoted _The Raven_ when Gerard showed them his latest painting.

Neither of the singers knew why Mikey had squeaked and dragged Frank back to their house next door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poems read:  
> Bridal Ballad  
> To Miss Louise Olivia Hunter


End file.
